Chocolate
by Rayokarna-Blaise aXcess
Summary: *Songfic* Naoto a new way of expressing her feelings through song and dance. Her performance is... debatable... Based on the Kylie Minogue song Chocolate.


Chocolate

He was always special, he was different. What he could do, no man can come close to accomplishing. He was a leader for a reason, he made a difference to all of us, and he always gave us his all even though we were strangers. But he offered us all something different. He offered me something I couldn't replace, something no one can replace but I wouldn't have it any other way. So here he is, the man that gave me back something to hold on to, a reason to stay, a reason to be who I am. He told us and me specifically he'll be back after leaving and now he is, three months with a hole in my heart.

Three months with untapped passion trapped within me.

Three months without a fire only he can ignite.

Three months without Souji Seta…

…

…

…

It's been three months since the protagonist and leader of the Inaba fog case left to head back to meet up with his parents. After an emotional separation with the Special Investigation Team at Inaba train station, it was like a major part of the town went with him. But he promised everyone that he would be back, he didn't say when but he promised he will. Nothing being able to keep him away from town he calls the home away from home; he rearranged his plans and made a detour back. In complete excitement, he let his friends know the date he will be back but with a mischievous gleam in his eyes he lied to all but one of the team telling them a day later than when he is supposedly is back.

Naoto however was the only person clued on his real time of arrival. As if fate was on her side during that time, she recently got news from her grandfather that him and Yakushiji that they were out from that afternoon for the weekend. Hoping to plan to have him stay for the weekend without alerting the older detective was in vain as he easily got the answer from her and laughed heartedly at her attempts to hijack the man who stole her heart for the weekend. Giving her the all clear after seeing the close bond they shared and how empty she felt without him, he couldn't help but agree.

And there they were in front of the TV as the film they were watching was low in volume giving the room a gentle hum. Snuggled against him, she embraced the warmth his body provided. Leaning forward to pluck another piece from the galaxy chocolate she had on the table, Naoto leaned back to pop it into Souji's mouth who accepted graciously.

"Chocolate good…" Souji mumbled as he took his time tasting it. With a soft gulp, he looked back at Naoto who was laughing lightly.

"You enjoying yourself?"

Souji nodded as he rested his head atop hers. "When am I not when I'm with you?" She turned her head around and took his in her hands and kissed him fully. It was Souji with a small hint of chocolate…lovely.

"Good answer." She whispered against his lips which made him chuckle lightly before reconnecting with her. A few seconds of indulging in each other she pulled away and readjusted like she was about to get up."Alright, I'm going to change into my night clothes since it's a little more comfortable and it is getting late, don't you agree?" Souji pus a finger to his cheek in thought.

"Yeah I can deal with that, I'll change in here while you're gone then." She nodded happily before kissing quickly and getting up. Souji watched her as she slowly walked around the couch to leave the room, but what he didn't see was her mischievous smile on her face as she left.

_You don't know what you are in for Souji…_

The detective returned in a plain set of navy blue pyjamas as Souji was set in a baggy shirt with shorts. She found him sat cross legged on her sofa him resting. Not sure she if he could sense her presence into the room, her hand glided across his shoulder caused him to open his eyes slowly at the Princess of Mysteries. She walked over to the TV and switched it off abruptly causing Souji to raise an eye brow.

"Is there something wrong?" Naoto only smiled as she switched on the CD player and inserted a disk that was in the case she was carrying with her free hand.

"Souji-kun…" His full attention was directed at the call of his name completely forgetting his question was ignored. "I know I'm not very actively vocal about how I feel about you…" Souji subconsciously leaned forward at her words. "I've been working on something just for you and I thought it was…" Her face flushing red as she continued. "…fitting to how I felt when I first met you." She pressed play on the CD player and the music device complied as the machine's electronics began to churn and move as the opening static came through the speakers. Naoto's body came alive as her head bopped in time with the hallow sounding backing vocals until the opening beat dropped as he hips and body moved in time.

_Fragile, seems I opened up to quick and all my dreams were woken up  
I slowly lost my fight _

Her arms moved as they recreated the words she sung in motions that seemed too hypnotise Souji from the get go.

_With every single man a river cried  
_

Her hands came to face like she was wiping tears that never appeared and in time of the rhythm approached her lover with her hips swaying.

_I had no sensation, completely numb I felt no satisfaction_

She hugged herself like she was cold, and shivered as the music took complete control over her actions.

_I thought no one could ever get me high again  
I swear I was not looking _

She took Souji's hands in hers and pulled him into standing position causing him to blush almost to the same colour as the detective. As soon as he was up her hand ran along his chest before turning away from him.

_I've waited so long, I thought the real thing was a fake, I thought it was a tool to break me down  
You prove me wrong again _

With her back facing him, she slowly shuffled back, hips still swaying until they we connected. Reaching around, she took his arms and wrapped it around her forcing him mould against her.

_If love were liquid it would drown me in a placeless place refine me,  
in a heart shape come around me and then melt me slowly down _

Performing a couple shoulder shuffles using his arms to make him comply with her, before drawing a heart in the air with both of their arms in tow before running his hands that hers were clasped over down her body.

_if love were human it would know me in a lost space come and show me,  
hold me and control me and then melt me slowly down, like chocolate _

His hands ended up on her bosoms with Naoto still controlling them. Souji's heart rate sky rocketed as her hips grinded against his and the hold Naoto had over him to caused him to squeeze lightly against his will, not like he was complaining anyway.

_Tastes so good my hearts been mended, who'd have thought it would?  
an empty bed and still I won the catch, a man who I love and who loves me back _

Lifting his hand to her mouth to the almost the point of her kissing his fingers before pulling them back to place them over her heart. Then disengaging from him while keeping his right hand where it was while her right caressed the spot right above his.

_I've waited so long for love to heal me, so I'd feel it, thought it wasn't real and then you came  
you prove me wrong again_

Pulling away from him completely, Naoto took a step out of his grasp and clasped her heart like it was in pain before stepping into his circumference and pushing him back into the sofa.

_If love were liquid it would drown me in a placeless place refine me,  
in a heart shape come around me and then melt me slowly down _

The detective slowly and sensually danced her way towards him. Souji's eyes nearly going blank as he was completely hypnotised by his girlfriend's movements. Leaning forward slightly, she placed her hands on Souji's knees and pulled his legs apart so she can shift in between them.

_if love were human it would know me in a lost space come and show me,  
hold me and control me and then melt me slowly down, like chocolate _

Naoto leans forward while singing into her hero's ear with the breath of temptation. She purred slightly as her words bounced off the skin of his neck as she took his scent in. Then she shifted back slightly so she made eye contact with him, but his eyes weren't level with hers. Souji's eyes were too distracted as her cleavage was on show as the top two buttons of her pyjama blouse was undone.

_Come here, zoom in, catch the smile  
there's no doubt it's for you and I'm addicted tonight _

Blushing heavily at the sight Souji's eyes caught, Naoto lifted herself up and pulled her boyfriend into a standing position with her. Cuddling into his arms and resting her head on his chest she gently swayed with him as the final set of lyrics started to die down.

_Just one look boy to mellow it out  
just one heart here to save me now_

She heavily breathed in his scent as her movements slowed.

_your candy kisses are sweet I know  
hold me tight baby, don't let go_

Her movements stilled as she just leant against him, his body against hers. She sighed the breath she was holding throughout the dance. She then looked up to him with her with a shade of red so deep he's doubt he's seen it before. Laughing lightly, he kissed her forehead and pulled her closer towards him.

"Now, where did you learn those movements?" She turned away from him in embarrassment.

"I had some help from the group..." Souji raised his eye brow.

"Did that include Youske?" She detached herself as quick as lightning while she looked at him with nothing but shock.

"Hell no! Of course not, it was bad enough with Chie there. Rise is the only one who could help properly." Souji grinned.

"Only messing with you." She lightly slapped him across the chest.

"Hey, give me a break. You know how embarrassing that is?" Souji shook his head but leaned in and kissed her deeply.

"No but I can imagine." Naoto shook the stars surrounding her eyes momentarily before answering him.

"Thanks for coming back Souji-kun." Souji did nothing but shake his head.

"Don't worry Naoto, the pleasure is all mine."


End file.
